1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aquariums. More particularly, it relates to a landscape and lighting system for aquariums.
2. The Prior Art
The current landscape systems for aquariums range from multi-colored gravel to the addition of plastic scenic layovers which fit on the back of the aquarium or within the aquarium against the back side. These methods of providing scenery for the aquarium are relatively inexpensive, but are cheap in appearance. Furthermore, the lighting systems of the aquariums available today only provide a light source at the top of the tank. Thus, these systems do not enable the creation of multiple terrain levels within the aquarium, nor can they provide internal illumination of the decorative structures within the tank.